


雷电之夜

by harshmoon



Category: Revival - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 07:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harshmoon/pseuds/harshmoon
Summary: 我会犹豫吗？





	雷电之夜

我跪在我的“第五先生”身旁，摸了摸他细瘦的手腕。  
“你本该收手的，查理，”我说，“你早就该收手了。”

我有时候，  
有时候，还会梦见查尔斯·雅各布斯。

这里说的“有时候”意义颇多，我们来假设一个男人，背着猎枪行走在丛林中，这位猎人追着一只蹦跳的鹿，陷入林中女神步入的阴毒陷阱里：倒霉，但还不算透顶。他死里逃生，好不容易把左脚从静静冒着臭泡的沼泽中拔出来，他嘴唇青紫，浑身烂泥，像条死狗爬在地上，侧头咯出几口酸腐的呕吐物，他对自己说——哦！我永远，永远忘不了这里，被诅咒的这个地儿差点要了我的命，我永远永远不会忘……当回到林边他由小屋与妻儿组成的家中，躺在壁炉边烤自己酸痛的脚后，这种仇恨悄悄退到一边，他吃煎炸好的肉排，吃南瓜派，又大声要了第二盘，那天晚上他做梦了，不大好，隔天没有，第三天还是没有。几个月过去，如果有人问他：“迪克呀！（或者是吉姆）那天杀的噩梦还在折磨你吗？”他会哈哈大笑：“有时候！”

可惜，无论迪克或者吉姆，诸君都与我无任何关系，一般人称呼我为杰米，杰米·莫顿。我老妈叫我杰米，在她于艳粉色的睡袍中蜷缩成小小一团前，我美丽的大姐克莱尔有时摸着我的头叫我小弟，在她被前夫用三颗子弹把脸炸开花前，此类句子我还能再举出五六七八个，够了，只会让人感到厌烦。雅各布斯和其他人并无不同，他叫我杰米。  
杰米，你现在还磕药不？

有人问我，就像现在这样，身上挂着蕾丝胸衣的妓女，在皱褶分明的窗帘前穿裙子，咧开口红糊掉一半的嘴咯咯笑着，火箭牌香烟夹在两片红唇中，随着笑声上下晃晃荡荡：“杰米，你现在还磕药不？”我当然不会说：“有时候，玛丽，有时候。”戒毒可不是闹着玩的，好像有谁说这玩意像狗屎，沾上了味儿洗不掉，一步错 步步错，几十年前在塔尔萨的汽车旅馆，穿着尿湿内裤醒来的我或许会对此表示认同，但现在的我会说：可去你的吧！这不是和某个卷发妓女吹牛打屁，而是铁板钉钉的事实。

我摆脱了毒品，拜他所赐。

我躺在床上，看着自己的脚趾收拢，又张开：“玛丽，戒了就是戒了，你会想起十年前踩到的一堆狗屎吗？”她咯咯直笑，把嘴凑过来找我借火，她肯定漱过口了，一点精液的味道都没有。你是个好男孩，好老家伙，她又亲了我的脸一口，把小包（装着嫖资）挎在肘弯，像个电影里的像样大小姐似的扭着屁股出门，我再也没见过她，而且也不清楚她是否真的叫玛丽，打开窗往小巷子里扔块砖头，你能砸到八个玛丽，可能还附送两个露丝。

那些小白粉，或者针管再也不会让我停驻了，连“有时候”都没有，这全拜查尔斯·雅各布斯所赐，但他本人——比那玩意还吓人，他从我身上抠掉一小块，又砌上另一块，连他自己都不明白另一块是个什么东西，有没有排异反应，巴拉巴拉，他妈的。

但没人问我另外一个问题，除了我自己。我拿着剃须刀站在等身镜前，脸上还挂着剃须膏，我用一种陌生的腔调问自己：“杰米，你还梦他吗？”然后再说：“有时候，亲爱的，有时候。”

第一次这么干的时候是某个周三早上，意粉王子节，莫里说的，我刚说完就意识到出事儿了，出事儿了出事儿了出事儿了，在把镜子打碎之前，我已经狠狠挨了自己一拳，镜子里那张陌生的嘴喋喋不休，我几乎把拳头塞到嘴里才让它停下来，有时候，我有时候会这么干，我想，雅各布斯，拜托你滚吧。

这事其实很怪，怪的东西怪异到一种程度就会发酵成美，言之有理，所以我认为这不但怪，而且美。谁会觉得1962年十月份的查尔斯·雅各布斯不美？谁这么想，谁就该下地狱（说到这个词的时候我的心一阵揪紧，脑中浮现出巨大的蚂蚁），谁就是坨屎，不配存在于世上。

从我以往，在戒毒试验后那段时间做的诸多噩梦中来看，雅各布斯绝不会以一种体面的方式出现在我的脑子里，我错了。谁会想到呢？我对自己说，大多数时候，大多数晚上，你又回到了卫理公会路旁那条尘土飞扬的泥土带上，你远远听见音响的噪音，克莱尔和她的朋友们在楼上跳舞，安迪和阿康玩“三人投球六人接”，特里和爸爸在修“公路火箭”，你老妈还没得病，多快活的日子！查尔斯·雅各布斯就站在那里，黑色缺口领衬衫，黑色夹克，一条水洗发白的牛仔裤，西斜的太阳落到他肩头，刺得你眼球一阵刺痛。

人记事该是从几岁起？三岁？四岁？我没印象，但是我可以确定，六岁时发生的事都还牢牢记在我心中呢，记得那么牢，像是有人用在墓碑上刻墓志铭的劲儿，往我心头刻字。与此同时还有些不太正常的细节涌上来，像是雅各布斯水洗牛仔裤下的大腿，饱涨健康的肌肉把布撑起来，并不夸张，但不得不说非常美，符合他那时候的年纪，年轻，自信，对着个满嘴蠢话的小男孩笑出一口白牙，介绍自己是新来的牧师，还和这小孩握手。

“是雷暴雨！”小男孩叫嚷，揪着一条德国酸菜的小腿欢呼，雅各布斯说“德国酸菜”这个词听上去有些刻薄，所以他后来都改口叫德国人。

“嗯哼，随你……”雅各布斯跪下来，先是一条腿，而后是另一条，他连跪下来的姿势都是如此从容不迫，他倾斜杯子，让水从我自造的“骷髅山”山顶倾注而下，然后伸出两根手指，往打湿的土堆里戳，“瞧，洞穴造好了。”这些画面比电影还清晰，但我要举着右手对天发誓，还在玩儿童玩具士兵的我，没有对雅各布斯牧师产生任何别的想法——也许吧，也许会有某些心灵上的战栗，让我小臂寒毛直竖，现在的我有吗？有时我也疑惑。我只是个跟屁虫，我喜欢他，因为他有趣，是个会笑的大人，还第一个给我看在水上走的耶稣。

“他是为了你才这么做的，”克莱尔在衣帽间里抓着我的手，眼睛闪闪发亮，“他是为了你，不然呢？”

克莱尔只有在这时候是正常的，入殓师尽力了，但她躺在棺材里的时候，扭曲的脸仍然有一些后现代艺术色彩，她的脸上被开了三个血洞，三个洞又合在一起，原理和几个疥合并成一个痈大体相似，安迪就得过这种病，长在他的右肩上，医生治好了他。克莱尔只在这时候正常，没有转过她血肉模糊的脸对我说：“别在那辆车的后座上搞大她的肚子。你能保证吗？”雅各布斯是扇大门，或者说，1962年的雅各布斯是扇大门，我通过门闪开的小缝窥伺死亡毒钩还未至的过往。

有时候我醒来的时候，发现内裤上耸起一座小小山峰，更多的时候只是冰凉的一片湿漉，这可不是吸毒过量失禁的产物，但也有少许共通之处，我会起床，把内裤脱下扔到垃圾桶里，用手揉掉眼屎，然后去给自己洗个热水澡，在淋浴头下站着尿尿，中学的蠢男生管这叫“放水”。

这很不正常，这好怪。

我偶尔在梦里和牧师做爱，或者叫查·丹尼·雅各布斯，或者查尔斯·雅各布斯，不管怎样，他穿着缺口领的黑色衬衫，年轻，漂亮，有时手里还拿着《质子和中子：电所不为人知的世界》，就是一辆福特F-100皮卡让帕齐和小莫里一命呜呼的那天他所看的那本书。我那时候才九岁，杰米，一个九岁孩子知道什么？但我就是知道那本书是黑色封皮，烫金的大字。我把手指插进他的屁股，再插进去点别的，低头的时候我能看见自己的小肚子，挂在身上的一小块油腻腻的肥肉，此时我意识到我不是个小孩了，诗意一点说：宝贝，童年已逝。

不再是，离玩具兵人很远，离大麻也是， 还有1966年的福特银河，白得像雪，行驶在乡下公路上如同一颗银色鱼雷，我把手放在她震颤的方向盘上，再松开（她是女孩，我的车是个性感小妞），阿斯特丽德看着我大笑，和我共抽一支廉价大麻烟，她的金发在风中狂舞。去年医生递给我一张检查单，说我胆固醇的数值令人担心，血压也不容小觑，我的腿总是疼，尤其是在阴雨天，雷雨尤甚，我在起床的时候颈椎咯咯作响，这些都是“先兆”，有的偏头痛患者在发作前会有炫目、视物模糊、拼命打哈欠之类乱七八糟的先兆，不过等着我的可不是偏头痛。

出事儿了，我又打了个寒战。

这一点都不公平，我从汗湿的床单上醒来，衰老，毛孔出油，精液从尿道流出来，如同一条有气无力的小溪，有个红发女人说过我身上已经开始有“老人的味道”，带着调侃，或许也有调情，我猜她替换掉的那个词是“死亡的臭气”，她一点都不害怕我生气，因为我不会，为什么要这样呢？我是个好老家伙，温和可亲，不会用烟灰缸砸凹某人的头盖骨，不会大吼大叫，而且从没进过监狱抑或少管所，女孩们喜欢我，但也有一定限度——无论曾经有多风流，过了六十大关你就得歇歇了，你得承认这一点。

这不公平，当我举着牙刷，在洗脸镜前刷牙，凝视自己泛黄的眼白，还有因为肌肉下垂露出来的一点下眼睑，雅各布斯却还年轻。不应如此，我吐出一口牙膏沫，他那几年光华正盛，像个大学男生，而后来呢？我忍不住在心里想，不是在博览会上那个可笑男人，戴着高高礼帽，假意大呼小叫，那时他还是美的，即使两鬓生白。

山羊山度假村！就是这儿了，他老，跛足，伸出的瘦骨嶙峋的手微微发抖——是中风，笑的时候只有左边肌肉提起来，显得有些阴险与恶毒。我试着对镜子笑了一下，随即想到在梦里操的那个“大学男生”，性欲变了质，一阵恶心涌上喉头，带着昨晚吃下的汉堡肉，虽然医生对此表示反对，我还是在进食不健康的食物，我做错什么了？在美国任何一个人都会这么吃，消化半截的食糜先呕出来，很恶心地卧在洗脸台中，然后是胃液，妈的，太恶心了。

一声响雷在窗外炸开。

与此同时炸起还有我浑身的汗毛。

我不记得今天有雷暴雨。

或许我知道，只是给忘了，操，最近我忘掉很多事情，从长了毛的三明治，到某个应召女郎的名字，但有些事永远不会忘：比如天盖，高高耸起直逼天穹的花岗岩上那根大铁杆，乌云压顶，上帝甩下一道巨雷，直劈其上，空气中微弱的电流让我头皮发麻，滚雷咆哮，令我耳鸣，我踏着震颤的大地跑向那个小木屋，但我相信此刻木屋里等着我的不是16岁的阿斯特丽德，而是雅各布斯……笑着对我说：“杰米，电是生命的基础。”窗外雷雨交加，我像个被打怕的狗浑身抽搐，刚挨了一鞭，电！伟大的电！

我哆哆嗦嗦，简直是中风患者的逼真模仿，我打开水龙头，水声哗哗啦啦，把我的呕吐物冲下去。在闪电圣光照耀下，我看见自己手臂上的汗毛蜷曲起来。我咽下口水，我知道会发生什么，我对此已有经验，但是……为什么？

背后传来窸窸窣窣声。

在天地间，万千猛兽齐奔似的天雷咆哮中，在我剧烈的心跳声中，在暴雨砸向每一扇玻璃窗的声音中，这些动静太小了，老鼠半夜在天花板中逃窜的声音都比这清晰。但我停滞了，呼吸停滞，心跳停滞，在这一瞬，似乎雷声和雨声也同时停滞，那是脚步声，带着险恶的撕裂音，好像有什么挤出母亲的胞宫。

“谁？”我大喊，“是谁！”

出于某种直觉，我没有回头，而是盯着肮脏的镜子，这上面有溅开的牙膏印，口水，还有乱七八糟的指纹，又一道闪电劈过，我看见自己的脸了，因为惊恐和兴奋而发白，瞳孔像针尖，看上去随时会因为心脏问题猝死，哦，我还看见了查尔斯·雅各布斯。

“这不对，这一点都不对，”我摇头，“你是假的，你死在山羊山度假村，我把枪放在你左手里。”假的，都是假的！我把电动耶稣摔到墙上。你是骗人的把戏！

雅各布斯——不是查·丹·雅各布斯，不是丹尼牧师，只是查尔斯·雅各布斯，我记得呢，在每周四的卫理公会青少年团契上，他对着椅背反坐，我盯着他弯曲起来的，被牛仔布包裹起来的双腿，就是这样子。查尔斯·雅各布斯的手指攀上我的耳朵，随后是脸，他看上去无懈可击，同我苍老而惊恐万分的模样比起来，简直可以说是光华照人，他从背后凑过来，我闻到地狱的腐臭味。我哭了。

“唉，”我说，“你为什么就是不肯放过我？”

“杰米。”这个东西开口了，我浑身颤抖，它不是雅各布斯，绝不是，它是某种无法理解的丑恶东西，穿上几可骗人的皮囊，对着我的耳孔吐毒液，雅各布斯是个老头，大张着嘴死在某个装潢华丽的房间里，我亲自看过。

“杰米，一扇门打开就关不上了，”它说，“你怎么能不明白这一点？你我命运纠缠至此，你怎么能不明白这一点？”

它是……

一扇门，“查尔斯·雅各布斯”凌厉的蓝眼睛朝我看来。

【你那被奉祀于心之天堂的眼睛  
于是凄凉地落向，  
哦，上帝！落向我送葬的心  
像照在裹尸布上的星光——】

“我不明白这一点，我不明白，我明白……”

我怎么能不明白？我带着阿康，还有克莱尔，走向牧师宅邸，在那里见证了雅各布斯的第一个小奇迹。哈！我居然称之为奇迹，阿康才是那扇大门，我在心里想。不，你才是，又有一个声音说，你是，他是为了你，不是吗？只有你会穿过马斯特勒家那片玉米田，秋日的微风吹拂而过，玉米叶沙沙作响……你穿行在玉米田中。

我穿过玉米田，去告别我的至爱……

雅各布斯，如果没有那辆该死的挖掘车你会如何？我有时候会想，每周四晚上，小莫里趴在女孩们的怀中，帕齐坐在钢琴后，随着《我想握住你的手》的旋律，扎起来的金色马尾左右摆动，男孩们痴迷地看着她，而我看着你。

我会一直看着你。

“你是我最喜欢的孩子，”你会对我耳语，“这是你要保守的又一个秘密。

我哭着点头了，小孩子就是讨厌，他们如此软弱，如此爱流眼泪，那一刻我为何要哭？也许只是不想让雅各布斯离开，也许是恨自己怎么就是个小孩，穿背带裤，动不动就哭鼻子，亦步亦趋跟在年轻牧师的身后，巴巴着希望能被摸摸头。我怎么就不长大？我怎么就不变老？如果我是大人。

如果我是大人。我现在老了，但我不知道是否做过大人。

雅各布斯抓住了我的手，是“雅各布斯”，它的手冰凉，没有弹性，让人想起解冻的猪皮，包着一团棉絮，我闻到维特立护发素的味道，哦，那时候，那时候他多美……水龙头滴下一滴水，我又看到两鬓生白的雅各布斯在镁光灯下，像个马戏团小丑一样扬起高高的礼帽，指着下面骚动人群的某处大声说：“就是你了！那个人见人爱的，我保证整个愚昧小镇都为你倾倒！”但是走上台的不再是漂亮的俄克拉荷马州女郎，而是他本人！缺口领黑衬衫，牛仔裤，笑的时候露出一口白牙，我知道的，没有人不会为此时的查尔斯·雅各布斯倾倒，我也是，我尤其是。

又一道闪电劈过窗外。

它和我接吻，我嘴角还带着没洗干净的牙膏沫，或许还有一点呕吐物，它的嘴里有微微的臭味，即使是维特立护发素也没有掩盖过去，我又想吐了。

当这个吻结束之后，我用手指摸上它的脖子，我想我又要这么做了，我想到珍妮，被阿斯特丽德用一把菜刀切开了喉咙；帕特里夏，闷死她的父亲；埃米尔，把两颗子弹送进了自己妻儿的头；玛格丽特，把装着儿子的襁褓从九层公寓砸到地面上，然后自己一跃而下。我也想如此，我要杀了它，我要杀了他。

掐断他的脖子！

妖母需要祭品。

我突然松开手，把它推开，它像个真正的，合格的死尸，像一袋在夏天厨房放了三天的死鸡，沉重甜美地砸在地上。“这一刻我知晓，我明白，我又一次识破了它。

“滚！”我拿起刷牙杯，随后是剃须刀，以及任何我能够到的东西，朝它劈头盖脸砸过去，“滚！滚回你腐烂的虚空！滚回你发臭的幻梦！滚回去！婊子！滚！”

这场雨好大，如果你打开窗，能看见浓黑丑恶的天空中，数不清的闪电撕裂层层乌云，让人想起某种抽象画，银白——比我曾经的福特银河还要银白，简直是惨白的闪电，雅各布斯在闪电的照耀下对我微笑，我的“第五先生”，他每一次出现在我面前都是如此，我的第五先生，剧情的道具，转场的幕布，天呐，我好爱他，我知道这不是他，但是他的脸，在他最爱的闪电下，我简直爱死他了。如果他开口，我会为了他而立刻去死的，我相信是这样的。

他消失了。

我靠着湿腻的卫生间墙壁，慢慢滑到瓷砖上，这时，我才意识到自己一直光着脚。好长时间，我都坐着，如果此刻有人走进卫生间，会以为角落摆放着一具死去多时的尸体，巨大的雨点砸在屋顶，狂风呼啸，电闪雷鸣，但是这场雨不会下很久，盛夏的雨就是这样，来势汹汹，但去得也快。很快，风将停，雨将歇，最后一道闪电劈过之后，我将起身，给自己找一份午饭。

但它也许会回来……有时候，亲爱的，有时候，这个夏天将会有很多闪电……很多次雷暴雨，当它下一次走来，带着维特立护发素的味道，你会庄严宣誓为它而死吗，你会为他而死吗？你会犹豫吗？

我会犹豫吗？


End file.
